infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Wiki
Welcome! Stay here and read this before you go on. The infinitiverse of Bob & Co. is presented here! The infinitiverse is everything that there is. Minus one. Or two, if you think about it. You probably don't know who Bob is. In fact, (as of December 19, 2012) 6.999999985 out of 7 people don't know! If you have heard of Bob, you can help us by adding and editing pages. Also, tell us in the comments if you now know about Bob so we can update the statistics. Don't be alarmed by the few pages and lack of everything; This wiki is still in progress and, if you have been watching, we've been adding pages pretty quickly. If you see a link to any page that has not yet been created but you would like to see, please tell us in the comments to make that page and we'll get right to it. If you don't like anything, also tell us in the comments. Please log in to your account before you make any changes. Also, no spammy spam or we will find you. NOTICE: We are no longer making "Development" sections if there isn't anything relevant to say in them. Have an example of what not to do! Have a suggestion? Post it here! Now you can make your own characters! Just follow the rules of character creating. Chatbox rules are the same as the third rule of character creation; don't teach new words. Also, stay on topic. Remember to tell your friends about this wiki! It's only destined to grow! One last thing: We have a system of what we call base characters. If a character is based off of someone else's idea, we'll keep a link handy. We'll also inform you of who/what the base character is, so hopefully we don't get wrapped up in legal matters, because there's a lot of people out there that have more money and power than we do. The Origin The History This is a fairly new project lauched only a little more than a year ago (2011) in late August (we started this wiki only a month ago). The story goes something like this: The Bob Fan Clup (yes, clup) needed support. In class, my friend Mr. Euqorb (not real name) and I decided that Bob was the best random name. It went from there. The Infinitiverse was invented, a character explosion ensued, and the project was set in perpetual motion. The Development Once it was off the ground, Charles Broque saw the end of the Bob Fan Clup and everything inside. The pages would fill, the Bobcomics would end, and it would be over. Luckily, Charles Broque attempted to steer the BFC in a new direction with a deleted ideas section. Over time, it metamorphosed into a character ideas section, and then a new characters section. What It Is Today Today, the BFC seems to have the goal of uniting all the content in that ever existed. That's when base characters were needed; we needed to borrow characters without stealing them. So, a spin was placed on the character and then it was plunked down into the world in line for receiving a purpose. Since it is about uniting content, and there's countless amounts of content out there, the world of Bob can only continue to grow. This wiki is up for internet access to said content. Since the base content is kind of like an advertisement, it's a win-win! Teh Nooz Find the lastest news in the infinitiverse here. Don't worry; we'll put up the infinitiverse page as soon as we are finished with the map. It's taking longer than expected but it should be done by January 10 at the latest. The forums are up! Go see them here. Create your own character! First, see the rules of character creation here (you have to log in to edit).http://infinitiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum Share the QR Code on the right on facebooks and twitters and all those newfound doohickeys you call "social media". Don't be bad person. Because if you are, you can and will be blocked, depending on the crime (Penalties and Blocking). That's right. We run the loosest tight ship on the interwebnets. THE HALL OF SHAME (the list of terrible people who were banned forever) can be found here. Plans For our next plans, look at the News and Announcements page in the forum. Get Started Who better to start with than... Poll What's your favorite character personality? For every five votes of one category we get, we'll add a new character of the voted personality! (If you already voted before December 28, your vote is gone and you should vote again). Nice Evil Neutral/Random Poll Characters: None so far. Vote to help get one made! Latest activity Category:Browse